The first to die
by royalbluemango
Summary: Ich glaube, Prongs wird als Erster sterben.Dämlich wie du bist, lässt du dich vermutlich von irgendeinem Wahnsinnigen umbringen!”


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer gar nichts, die Story ist eine Übersetzung von HalfBloodHannah's "The first to die"

Original: .net/s/3726883/1/The_First_to_die

Ich freue mich sehr über Kommentare, sei es positiv oder negativ. Verzeiht mir meine Rechtschreibefehler, ich mache zurzeit mein Auslandsjahr und hab etwas länger kein Deutsch mehr geschrieben. Oh, und ich suche einen Beta-Reader für andere Geschichten, der mir bei Rechtschreibung usw hilft und mir in den Hintern tritt, wenn ich mir mal wieder zu viel Zeit lasse ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The first to die**

"Ich glaube, Prongs wird als Erster sterben."

"Ach ja? Und wieso das, du Genie?"

"Dämlich wie du bist, lässt du dich vermutlich von irgendeinem Wahnsinnigen umbringen!"

Sirius duckte sich, als das Kissen, das James geworfen hatte, dicht an ihm vorbei flog. Peter lachte, während er seinen Freunden zusah.

"Wisst ihr, ich muss sagen, ich stimme Padfoot zu", stellte Peter fest. "Vermutlich auch noch wegen Lily!" Dieses mal war Peter nicht schnell genug und das Kissen traf ihn mitten im Gesicht. Die Marauders lachten als Remus sich zu ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. "was stimmst du zu, Wormtail?", fragte er, öffnete das Buch, das er geholt hatte und begann zu lesen.

"Sie denken, dass ich als erstes sterben werde", informierte James ihn. "Wegen Lily. Und dass ich von einem Wahnsinnigen umgebracht werde."

Remus lachte leise. "Das ist das erste intelligente Sache, die ich von den beiden gehör habe.", sagte er ihnen.

"Hey!", beschwerte Sirius sich. "Ich sage intelligente Sachen!"

"Und das ist vielleicht der Grund, wieso du vermutlich als zweites sterben wirst.", sagte James.

"Das habe ich nicht verstanden.", sagte Sirius verwirrt.

"Wegen einer _intelligenten _Sache, die du zu einem Mädchen sagen wirst, mit dem du Schluss gemacht hast. Sie wird dich umbringen.", erklärte Remus und lachte, als Sirius schmollte.

"Ich werde _nicht_ von einem Mädchen umgebracht werden!", sagte er. "Sie lieben mich!"

"Ja, ja. Rede es dir ruhig weiter ein, vielleicht wirst du es dann eines Tages selber glauben.", sagte Peter.

"Das sagst du jetzt! Aber du wirst als dritter sterben! Du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, ohne uns beide zu überleben.", sagte Sirius immer noch schmollend und deutete auf James und sich selber. "Und du wirst es bereuen, dass du mir nicht geglaubt hast."

"Toll!", sagte Remus, legte sein Buch in seinen Schoß und grinste. "Das heißt, ich werde als letzter sterben!"

Sirius nickte. "Sieht so aus."

"Ich schätze, das sind keine großen Neuigkeiten. Ich war schon immer der Klügste von uns vier." Er lachte, als drei Kissen ihn trafen. "Auf jeden Fall, wie werde ich eurer Meinung nach sterben?"

"Alter", sagte Sirius schlicht.

"Lebensmittelvergiftung", sagte Peter.

"Irgendein nobler Grund.", warf James ein.

Remus grinste. "Also werde ich dreimal sterben?", fragte er.

Die anderen verdrehten die Augen. "Warum wetten wir nicht darauf, wie du sterben wirst?", schlug Sirius mit einem wahnsinnigem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vor. "Dann musst du denjenigen, der gewinnt, zum Paten deiner Kinder machen."

Die drei anderen starrten ihn belustigt an. "Sirius… wir werden tot sein.", sage James.

"Oh, richtig. Hatte ich vergessen.", sagte Sirius und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Aber nicht für lange. Ein paar Sekunden später grinste er wieder.

"Dann musst du einfach unsere Kinder wählen, anstatt uns!", sagte er. "Wäre das nicht schön? Mein Kind, der Pate von Remus' Kind?"

Remus und James stöhnten. "Sirius, das ist ebenfalls unmöglich."

Sirius sah sie verwirrt an, bevor ihm ein "Oh" des Verstehens entfuhr und er nickte. Peter sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Wieso ist es unmöglich?", fragte er schließlich. "Das versteh ich nicht."

Die anderen lachten und James zerstubbelte liebevoll sein Haar, ihre vorherige Unterhaltung war in ihrem Gelächter untergegangen.

Fünf Jahre später wurde James Potter in seinem Haus in Godric's Hollow von dem dunklen Lord umgebracht, während er versucht eine Frau, Lily Potter, und seinen Sohn, Harry Potter, zu beschützen.

Vierzehn Jahre nach James' Tod, wurde Sirius Black von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange im Zaubereiministerium getötet. Er fiel durch den Vorhang.

Zwei Jahres später beging Peter Pettigrew Selbstmord in Haus der Malfoys, die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Freund lastete schwer auf ihm.

Im gleichen Jahr wurde Remus Lupin während der letzten Schlacht gegen Lord Voldemort getötet, während er für eine noble Sache kämpfte, und für seine lang verlorenen Freunde.

Und irgendwie, in der Mitte von all dem, wurde Harry Potter -James' Sohn und Sirius' Patensohn- zu Teddy Lupins -Remus' Sohn- Paten ernannt.


End file.
